Conventional display cartons normally comprise a separable upper section which is torn away from the lower section thereof to expose packaged commodities, such as food stuffs. Such separation is normally effected by a tear strip or perforated tear line formed through panels of the carton. The carton is generally formed out of a one-piece blank which is suitably cut, scored and folded to retain the packaged commodities therein.
Continuous efforts have been made in the packaging industry to reduce the amount of paperboard used in cartons of this type. A five percent reduction of the amount of paperboard used in a carton, for example, can result in substantial monetary savings. In addition, it is desirable to provide a carton which can be formed expeditiously, exhibits a high degree of structural integrity and is adapted to be opened easily for the full display of packaged goods contained therein. These problems are particularly apparent with respect to display cartons wherein a central divider or partition is disposed therein.